A Sticky Situation
by nalunashi4life
Summary: Lucy struggles with her relationship and only her best friend's boyfriend to turn to. What will happen as she slowly gains feelings for him and breaks the ultimate taboo? (Eventual Nalu)
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 17 years old and go to Fairy Tail Academy. I have a best friend named Lisanna Strauss who has a younger brother named Sting Strauss, he's also my boyfriend as of late. Now I'm pulling up to the school.

"Hi Lucy" Natsu says. He's Lisanna's crush and Sting's best friend and even though we've known each other for two years now he treats like a stranger.

" Hey Natsu where's Sting-koi and Lis-chan?" I ask looking around.

"Awwww miss your boyfriend already?" he teases.

"No you jackass I was just wondering and I thought you would have put a tracking chip on Lis-chan by now" I retort.

I feel two muscular arms wrapped around my waist and a head buried into my neck. I smiled "Hey Sting"

"Hey Princess" I turned and pecked him on the lips. "where's Lis-chan?" I ask. Just as I do Natsu scoffs.

I narrow my eyes, look into his eyes and say " What the hell is your problem Natsu"

"Oh nothing besides the fact that the two closest people to you won't even tell you what's going on." He replies angrily.

"Sting, honey, what is he talking about? where's Lisanna at?" Sting sighs "I-I'll tell you at lunch Lucy."He only calls me Lucy when something's bad. Suddenly I remember what he said to Natsu 3 weeks before we started dating.

_**FLASHBACK: I would only ever date Lucy if she let me hit it. **_

Right, I think as darkness covers my eyes, I knew he only dates me so he can take my V-card. Shit how could I have been so damn naive?!

I angrily yell at both boys "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHERE THE FUCK IS LISANNA?!" Just when Natsu opens his mouth, probably to calm me down, the bell rings and I say " Forget it" and run down the hall. But before I left I saw their faces Sting didn't seem to care he was looking at Yukino's ass. Tch. And Natsu, he looked hurt? No that can't be ... can it.

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima not me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

Today at lunch I sat by myself. Levy and Erza came by the table asking what's wrong.

"I'm mad at Sting and Natsu they refuse to tell me anything. Lisanna has disappeared and the boys won't tell me anything. Then I remembered a conversation that Sting said to Natsu that he'd only date me to get laid which made me more mad and I left so I don't wanna be bothered and you can leave now and tell that to everyone else too. Gajeel and Romeo included." I stated rather rudely. I guess I was a bit harsh judging from their sad faces as they walked away toward Natsu and Sting who were laughing.

I throw my tray away and walk to The Strauss family household. I really didn't care at this point what anyone thought. Lisanna was hiding something and I AM going to find out what it is. When I reach the doorstep I used the key under the mat and walked inside closing the door and locking it. There Yukino, Lisanna and Sting 's, family friend told me she was in her room. I walked there and flung the door open. I was angry to see she was just sitting on her phone texting.

"Lisanna I can't believe you." I growled.

" oh hey Lu-chan why're you here." she asked shocked.

" No the REAL question is why aren't you at school, not responding to my text and calls, and Natsu and Sting acting weird?" I state hostile.

" He didn't tell you ?"

"Didn't tell me what?"

"Well, S-" she's cut off by a girl's voice, Minerva's.

"Oh Sting you're so cute" Minerva says flirtatiously"

"Lucy do-" Lisanna starts but I run out the condo and go to Wendy's hoping to find an innocent face.

In tears I ring the doorbell and Natsu answers.

"Lucy are you okay?"

I stair him in the face and shake my head no. "Is W-Wendy"I try to choke out the words but the pain is too much thankfully Natsu understood what I was trying to say.

"Sorry, no she's out with Romeo."

"why are you sorry you weirdo." I smile bitterly. "I guess I'll just head home."

Walking away Natsu suddenly yells out"Luce wait do you wanna talk?"

" Yeah thanks." I respond softly.

Once we get in his room he asks me about what I know so I told him what had happened since I left them in the hall. He tells me EVERYTHING some I wished I didn't know. He said that Sting planned to break up with me that morning because Lisanna was too worried about me and him. She had lied and said she caught us kissing and that I smirked and said that I never even cared about the Strauss' and I was using them to get closer to Natsu. She convinced Sting to break it to me gently because whether or not I felt it she still thought of me as her best friend. He told me that he tried to tell Sting it was a lie and that Lisanna and him weren't even dating contrary to popular belief. Sting apparently got mad and told Natsu that his sister is no liar and to stay away from their family while he and his "precious little Luce" can go and publicize their affair. He told me that this morning he made me mad to try and convince Sting nothing romantic was between us. He also and hesitantly told me Lisanna was playing sick for her brother but told him she was out of town and that he had hoped that I would be okay after this.

"Wow" I state in pure shock of how twisted the Strauss siblings were.

"Luce will you be okay to walk home alone it's 9:00 or you could stay the night I'll tell your parents your having a sleepover with Wendy." he asked helpfully.

"Yeah thanks." Just then it thunder boomed and rattled the walls of the house. I call my mom and dad and let them know I'm safe and I'll be at the Dragneels til Monday.

"Oh and Luce?"

"Yeah Natsu ?"

"if you ever need to talk to me I'll be here."

Those words pierced through me in an instant and I knew I'll never be lonely as long as I have Natsu.

"Unh" I smiled brightly and hugged him.

Hey minna this is my second fanfic. I hope you like it.

Please read my other story TRIALS ALONG THE LOVE OF NALU.

And please Rate and Review.

I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu POV

The next morning Luce and I had made breakfast for everyone. When we finished the pancakes, sausages, and hash browns, Mom, Dad, and Wendy, walked in the house. Shocked to see the table set and me and Lucy eating together they stood there with their jaws hanging.

" Good morning everyone food's ready oh, and Wendy, Me and Pinky have a surprise for you." Luce said.

" Hey who're ya calling Pinky!" I yelled.

"Oh Natsu stop yelling ... Pinky." she replied.

Finally out of his daze Dad said. " Thanks Lucy, how'd you manage to get Natsu to cook and not burn down the kitchen?"

"Or eat all the food ?" Mom chimed in.

"Or break the plates?" Wendy added.

"God, what is it pick on Natsu day." I groaned.

Lucy just laughed and said. "Secret" while winking.

I don't know what was running through my family's minds because Dad spit his coffee out, Mom squealed, and Wendy sat there like 0.o

"Anyways." I interrupted before they found out about our night together.

"Wendy's present remember."

"Right, Wendy follow us upstairs"

"Okay" Wendy replied timidly.

We went to my room and I got out a white cat.

"Wendy this is your cat now, and now Happy has someone to play with." I said.

Her big brown eyes lit up and she ran up to hug us squealing. "Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

"Wait until Romeo hears about this, hmm what should I call her."

"What about Carla?" Luce suggested.

"That's perfect Lucy-san this is why your my best friend. I wish you were my big sister though, can you be that please.?" Wendy begged.

Lucy blushed and looked at her feet sadly huh i wonder why but then again does Wendy KNOW that the only way Lucy would be her sister is by marrying me?! Lucy looked at me and said "How is it that she's so much cuter than you" Then looked at Wendy and said "sure I'm your sister."

"Now why don't you show Mom and Dad, Wendy?"

"O.K" she chirped.

I chuckled at my little sister as she bounded down the stairs to our parents. Luce turned to me and smiled I smiled back but then remembered something.

"Are you going to Mom's party next week?" I asked her.

" I-i can come?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Sure, of course I'll come." she said before continuing." Oh and Natsu, you should probably explain to Wendy the only way I could be her sister." she smirked.

"Oh so your gonna make me have that conversation on my own."

"Of course." She stood and left the room calling "Bye."

With that she left to go home and I had found myself smiling softly. After she left I got my iPod out and listened to 'Radioactive' while texting Ice Princess.

**Everyone I'm not dead sorry for not updating.**

**Please R&amp;R.**

**Nalu for Ever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy POV**

I headed home and asked Mom if she could help with getting Grandine a present. She suggested flowers from our garden since she's into plants. _Of course, _I thought. Then I went to my room and thought about everything that's happened in the last 3 days. Frustrated I do what I do when I'm upset. I wrote a poem.

_Watching life go by I cry_

_Friends gone that I thought would stay by my side_

_Feelings I locked away_

_Are now here to stay_

_Even though I thought I could live _

_Free of pain I knew I'd find_

_What's wrong with me he loves her_

_So why do I still hope I can be his future_

Tears fell on the page as I wrote. Well might as well get some sleep tonight, right?

**TIME SKIP TO THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

**NATSU POV**

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it" I called over my shoulder. When I opened the door I saw the Heartfilia's. "Come on in thanks for coming"

"Oh isn't he charming Jude."Layla squealed.

" Hello Natsu-san, excuse Layla she's a bit ... high strung today -_-" Jude said.

" Ah no problem?" I replied as I sweat dropped.

They brushed past me and went inside.

"Hey Natsu , you can take these flowers inside. Later!" Luce exclaimed as she shoved the flowers in my hand and started walking back.

"OI Luigi you can't shove this on me and leave!"

"LUCY KICK"

"Okay OWWW"When I looked up she was gone. What the hell?!

"Naatsuu come help with the plates"

"Coming!" I called.

**LUCY POV**

EEEEEEP! Why did I leave. All he did was try to stop me. And he called me Luigi! Do I LOOK like a Mario character. Stupid Natsu why do I like him. He's a stupid, rude, funny, sweet, cute, strong, sarcastic jerk. Ugh I'm a mess am I insulting him or complimenting. Whatever guess I'll just go back to the party.

I went inside the house and told Grandine happy birthday.

"Thank you Lucy dear, for the flowers too."

"No problem I'll be upstairs if you need me"

"Alright have fun"

"Um thanks?" It came out as a question cause I mean honestly who would have fun by themselves. The Dragneels are weird sometimes. When I went upstairs I went to Natsu's room and sat on his bed. I pulled out my phone and started texting Levy-Chan.

**Hi Levy-Chan I'm bored talk to meee :'(**

_Lu-Chan don't be so dramatic_

**Hehe wyd **

_Texting you on my way to Gajeel's you?_

**Sitting in Natsu's bedroom **

_0.o _

**What?**

_Is he with you_

**No y**

_No reason :P _

_Wait til I tell Cana _

**Go ahead i don't see why she'd care**

_Just wait ;)_

**Levyyyyyyyy**

_Aww Lu-chan so innocent _

**?**

**Oh i hear someone coming**

_O should we talk later _

**Nahh**

**Let them wait I am talking to my friend**

_Ugh why'd I let u watch that movie and you can't just replace son_

**Just did ;***

_lol ur so silly _

"Why are you on my bed?!"

"Cause its comfy"

"Whatever" The pink haired teen sighed

"Why'd you leave earlier?" He asked.

"Felt like it"

"You can't just walk around cause you feel like it . You could get hurt or killed"

"Why do you care?"

**Levy this really annoying guy just told me what to do Should i hit him or leave**

_Oh Lu-chan you love it _

**Shut up**

_Hehe_

Natsu took my phone and turned it off. "Oi weirdo listen when someone talks to you."

"My name's not weirdo"

"Lucy I care cause your my friend. What would I do if you just got hurt." Does he have any idea how much that hurts!? Friend zoned by my crush again.

"Natsu I can take care of myself"

"So if a guy just feels like overpowering you against your will you can beat him"

"YES"

Next thing I knew I was on my back and Natsu towered over me. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

" You are strong Luce, but a man is stronger and you have _no_ idea how beautiful you are."

I struggled against him but he held firm. "If I just do what I feel, you would always be in my arms but the world isn't like that is it?" He smirked. He move from my ear and kissed my neck. Then he got up and left the room.

"What the hell was that?!" I shouted.

**All characters belong to Mashima **


End file.
